


Bagged [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Fan Service, Fanart, Gen, Other, mmh muscles, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ho Ho Ho~(who's been naughty this year?)
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Bagged [art]

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bagged  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dave McKenzie & Rizel  
>  **Genre:** crack  
>  **Rating:** PG+ / K++  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant 
> 
> **Prompt:** Santa Dave?  
>  **Size:** 1068 × 1635 pixels)


End file.
